Currently, the health care industry finds challenges in managing chronic diseases such as diabetes and hypertension due to a lack of real time patient monitoring as well as a lack of patient education relating to the chronic diseases. Patients not properly monitored can reach critical levels and become seriously ill. Increased medical and insurance costs are direct results.